


That's what the Winchester Brothers are made of

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, wincest if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Was trying my hand at Haikus but this is what happened instead :) Imagine a kindergarten school for monster kids where they would probably make up this poem 😏Gifted to Tranquilityhope who keeps my muse happy with regular comments and shares my all consuming love for these two brothers!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	That's what the Winchester Brothers are made of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tranquilityhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquilityhope/gifts).



Starlight and mud

Hot sun and regrets

Thick black rain cut by sharp knife blades

That’s what the Winchester brothers are made of

Apple pies and wounds

Bullets and kisses

Soulmates held in by thin walls of motel rooms

That’s what the Winchester brothers are made of

Monsters and love

Memories and graveyards

Dark music swirling by loudly on endless highways

That’s what the Winchester brothers are made of

Crossroads and home

Sacrifice and anger

Redemption and salvation on cold lonely nights

That’s what the Winchester brothers are made of

Promises and guns

Lore and blood

Seeking and saving and never quite finding

That’s what the Winchester brothers are made of

Flames and hugs

Beheadings and burgers

Sharing a heaven for all eternity

That’s what the Winchester brothers are made of


End file.
